Navigation systems have been incorporated into vehicles. These navigation systems provide users with navigation directions between a starting point and a destination. Often these navigation directions are provided as graphically depicted maps and/or audio instructions. Based on the navigation instructions, vehicle operators can often times more easily reach the desired destination.
Typically, these navigation systems store map information locally. This map information is then utilized in providing the graphical and/or audio navigation directions. In requesting navigation instructions, the user typically manually enters a desired destination. Based on a current location and the desired destination, the navigation system accesses the map information to retrieve the navigation instructions.